


Join Me?

by hasten_thewriter98



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasten_thewriter98/pseuds/hasten_thewriter98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is one of the first things I've wrote in a while, basically it is Ashton symbolizing the lord of the underworld and he goes up to Earth to see if his favorite human, Calum, would join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me?

It was a rare occasion for him to come to the surface, the only time it was happening was when he saw someone from above who piqued his interest. Whenever he went to the surface, the mortals around him could notice that he had other worldly qualities. His beauty was something that most people had seen in magazines, something that took airbrushing and refinement of the original model. 

Ashton wandered the streets of Paris, his coat waving behind him as he walked through the bustling streets of the city. He had seen the person, seen them from his spot in the underworld and knew that he had to at least get to know them, know them before their beauty faded away and when he were to meet them again they would be the aged version of themselves. 

He sat at a small table outside of the cafe, his chair rocking slightly at the uneven cobblestones that it sat upon. Calum thumbed through the paperwork that he was looking through for school, not noticing the man approach him even though it would be hard to notice a man in all black in a typically colorful city. Ashton came up to Calums table and looked at him closely before pulling out the opposite chair and sitting across from the man who had caught his attention.

At the disturbance of the other chair moving, Calum looked up and was immediately struck at the beautiful creature in front of him. Ashton smirked slightly, the slow look of recognition slowly crossing Calums face; the face of this handsome creature had come across his dreams and the sometimes familiar face he would cross on the street.

“Y-you, I’ve seen you before haven’t I?” Calum said, the nerves of the handsome man sitting across from him.

Ashton nodded and smiled coily at him, patting Calums hand gently since it was sitting close to him. “I think you know where I am from, don’t you Calum?” He said in a soft and comforting tone. Calum nodded slowly and took a shaky deep breath, watching the man across from him hesitantly. “Do you know why I am here today?”

“I had a dream a few days ago..one where I left..are you here to take me somewhere?” Calum asked and sat up straighter in his chair and Ashton observed as his Adam’s apple bobbed nervously in his throat. Ashton nodded, his hand still over Calum’s before leaning back in his seat and pulling out a card, laying it gingerly in front of Calum. Calum’s eyes wandered down to the card slowly, his will to look away from the beautiful man in front of him hard for him to break. 

“Think it over, call the number when you’re ready to meet me,” Ashton said, squeezing Calum’s hand before standing up and winking at the boy in front of him, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he walked away. Calum watched as Ashton wandered off before quickly grabbing the card that was placed in front of him.

The address, the Paris Catacombs. The number, one that sent a slight shiver down his spine. Would he go away with the man literally from his dreams, or would he be left to dream what would’ve been?


End file.
